The Honeymoon
by Bellaflo
Summary: This is Bella & Edward's first night on Isle Esme. One-shot story. the story is better than the summary, full of lemons! .


Please note that the first paragraphs are taken from Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. Page 83-84. No infringement intended.

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no relationship with the Author Stephenie Meyer.

Note: this is my first fanfic ever, and as so you'll see it's been edited. It's for the best since I had it checked for grammatical and storyline errors.

"..._Everything was black-and-white, leached colorless by the moon. I walked slowly across the warm powder, pausing beside the curved tree where he had left his clothes. I laid my hands against the rough bark and checked my breathing to make sure it was even. Or even enough._

_I looked across the low ripples, black in the darkness, searching for him..."_

I could spot him easily, his perfect pale skin sparkling under the moonlight and reflecting on the water's surface. He looked like a perfect marble, carved Angel. He was walking deeper into the water, his back facing me.

I knew he could hear me, and he didn't turn. If I knew him well, and I did; he was giving me "a minute" to gather up my courage, maybe to change my mind.

But I had made up my mind. This was my honeymoon after all, and that perfect, carved angel in the water, was my husband.

I looked down at my left hand, spotting my new wedding band. It looked so right, and in that moment I finally understood. This was how it was supposed to be, this was us.

I felt my lower abdomen burned with longing. Longing for my husband, the love of my life. My stomach filled with butterflies, as I thought of what we were going to do.

I took my towel off and left if fell on the sand. I no longer felt clumsy or shy. I felt sexy.

With new confidence found, I walked towards Edward. My feet touched the warm water and I felt immediately relax.

I reached Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing myself against his back. His skin was no longer cold, warmed by the water, but soft as ever.

He turned around slowly, his perfect body facing me. I couldn't help but to look down. I was not feeling shy and I wanted to admire his body. His shaft was bigger than I thought but I was not afraid. I was sure he was going to take care of me.

If before I thought he was perfect, this only assured me. He was so beautiful.

I caressed his chest, taking all his beauty in. Our hands meet and they laced into each other's naturally.

"Bella, you need to promise you'll let me lead. And you'll tell me immediately if I hurt you in any way."

"Edward, you won't hurt me. But I'll promise, if it makes you feel better."

His hands released mine, one wrapped around my waist, the other one caressing the contour of my face. It moved down my neck, my shoulders and then my breast. I thought I was going to pass out, the fire burning inside of me, like electricity running all over me.

He caressed my nipple, causing it to harden immediately at his touch, admiring my body. Then his hand started moving down to my stomach and lower belly. I was ecstatic, enjoying every minute of it, _could this be really happening?_ No doubt about it, my body was asking for more, getting anxious. I could feel myself all wet, and it had nothing to do with the water.

His hands continued down my body and to my hips. Then, suddenly he turned me around, my back against his chest. I could feel his big, hard erection behind me.

My weak legs were trembling, threatening to give up. He moved his hands passionately between my legs, nibbling on my ear lobe. He then whispered, "Now you're truly mine." His right hand reached inside of me. His other hand moved to caress my left breast and nipple.

I moaned loudly "Oh, Edward."

I moved my arms to my back, reaching for his cock. He moaned and growled, moving his left hand deeper and faster inside of me. My weakness was clearly visible, and my legs gave up on me. He grabbed me, turn me around again and mount me on his waist.

"This gives a whole new meaning to spider monkey," he chuckled, while raising his left eyebrow, so seductively.

I stared in his eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and teased him licking his lower lip.

He growled again and kissed me fiercely, my breasts tight against his chest, and I felt his cock sliding teasingly softly inside of me.

I was so wet, he felt so tight, so good. My back arched, my nipples caressing his chest, making me moan every time louder and louder _"Aghhh."_

I thought I was going to die.

He found my barrier and stopped moving. He was looking deep into my eyes, asking for permission, somewhat pained knowing he was going to cause me to hurt.

I stared deeply into his golden, now darkened eyes, smoldering and filled with lust, and nodded. Not being able to produce a word.

He softly and ever so gently pushed farther and stopped again, giving me a minute to catch my breath. When the pain started dissipating, I kissed him back, and started rocking my hips against him, begging him with my body to continue.

He kept thrusting, in and out, moaning, "Ohh my God, Bella, you're so tight and wet, I'm going to lose it."

I bit softly his upper lip this time, my tongue then playing round the edges of his lower lip.

He kept on going, harder and harder, filling me so completely. I was going to come, I could feel the explosion building inside of me, "God, Edward, don't stop."

"Bella, I can't hold it any longer."

"Neither can I."

"Edward." I screamed in ecstasy, consumed by the fire, all of our love expressed in this one act.

We both climaxed together. I for one, felt backwards, letting my arms go and passing out, floating in the water.

"Bella, Bella! Are you ok?" He asked, holding me.

"I can't believe we've been holding on for so long. I'm fine." I replied, weakly.

"You made me pass out, Edward."

"Did I hurt you?" He continued. His eyes now full with worry.

"No, Edward, I'm fine, really. It was just overwhelming, that's all."

He took me in his arms and carried me to the beach, laying me down on top of the towel. He then lay down next to me.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I asked, stopping to think, concerned that he might have hold down on me and not enjoying the way I did.

"It was that and much more." He replied and kissed me.

I could see the truth in his eyes and didn't need any more affirmation that that.

I still couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming, and I wanted more! I kissed his neck softly, letting him feel the warmth of my lips. Then slowly I moved my wet kisses to his collar bone. My hands started caressing his perfect abdomen.

He stared at me incredulously, "Bella, baby, are you sure?"

"I want more, Edward, I can't help myself, and I never thought this could be possible."

"I love you." he replied then crashing my lips with his own.

"I love you more." It was all I could answer in between breaths, trying to tease him.

"Shall we move on to the house?"

"But I want you now." I demanded sounding a bit like a child.

I pushed him onto his back, kissing his chest, his nipples, down his abdomen. I didn't know where this new found courage came from, but I knew what I wanted and wasn't stopping now.

"No, Bella, you don't need to do this." He said and moaned.

I could see his face, agonizing in pleasure his golden eyes burning again. I knew he was probably thinking we were doing something wrong, but I was determined to please him. I kept going down, kissing every inch of him, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his happy trail.

My lips touched the tip of his cock and he shuddered.

"No, Bella." His hands momentarily hold me, restraining me from movement.

I looked into his eyes, begging for him to let me go on. He looked troubled but after a minute he let me go. I kept going, my lips tight around his hardness and this time he didn't complain. He let go, enjoying every minute and moaning "Bella, oh Bella, hmmm."

I could feel his excitement, and then he pulled me up, my face on his face. He turned us, positioning himself on top of me and repeating my actions.

First he kissed my neck, my collar bone, down my breasts. His tongue caressed every part of my body, refusing to break contact. He then moved down my tummy and round my thighs. He spread my legs open, and kissed my inner legs, up and inside of me. At that point I thought I was going to die.

I felt my breath caught up in my throat, having to remind myself to breath. I could feel him between my legs. My head was unable to produce a clear thought. I was now panting hard, feeling his tongue like a twister, driving me crazy. My eyes rolled back into my head and I screamed in pleasure, "Ohhhhh!"

He continued for a while, then moving back on top of me, kissing my nipples and then my lips, burning with passion.

He pushed his erection inside of me, thrusting harder and faster than before. His cold member relieving the soreness in me.

"Ohhh, God." I screamed again.

He turned us again without pulling out, me on top of him. I could see he didn't want to crush me and settling me on top was his way of telling me to set the pace and control the movements. He was relishing his control a bit.

I was sitting on top of him, feeling him tight, wet and hard between my legs. He was thrusting hard under me, his right hand caressing my nipples and my whole body. He didn't need to guide me, and he knew I couldn't hurt him.

I moved up and down his shaft, enjoying and savoring every minute of it. I felt so sexy and so wanted. I could feel myself losing into him.

I stared into his eyes, and he responded likewise. He moved his chest upwards and I felt his mouth collide with my harden nipple, as if calling to him. He sucked my sensitive skin there, moaning and pushing me to the edge.

"Edward!" I cried in ecstasy and again we climaxed together.

I collapsed on top of him, conscious this time.

I curled up in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything. For giving me tonight. For believing in us." I murmured.

"No, thank you, my love." He replied happily.

Catching up my breath I joked, "Does that make it onto the top ten of your nights?"

"It's the very first one, my love." He answered me giving me my favorite crooked smile.

And we stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms. We watched the sunrise over the sea until my eyes gave up on me. I fell asleep in his arms, simply loving each other.

**End notes**: I know it's hard sometimes, but please if you took the time to read, leave me a small review. Just so I know if I'm on the right track or not.


End file.
